Who is this Raven girl
by lizzy1151
Summary: *grown up titans* Raven been missing ever since the Titans split. But when Batman finds her in a burning building in Gotham every thing is revealed. What happened to Raven in those five years and why does she not know who she is and that she has powers? Rated because i say so.. Justice League and Teen Titans..


**Heyyy You Guyss, Raven story! **

****_**I DO NOT OWN TEEN **_**TITANS**_** NOR JUSTICE LEAGUE WISHED I DID BUT I DO NOT WON THE TEEN TITANS NOR JUSTICE LEAGUE :)**_

**Warning: Bad errs and spelling errs**

**O and** _'This is Ravens dreams and thoughts'_

**November 13, 2016**

**14****th**** Street, Gotham**

" As we report all of 14th street has been evacuated except the apartment building at the end of the street do to a massive fire outbreak."

Says the many reporters while filming the massive fire burning down the buildings.

" It looks like even the Batman has come to help. Back to you Stacy."

As Batman stopped the Bat mobile he jumped out and when into action. He entered the burning building. He past firefighters with innocent people in their arms. He was protected by his armor and cape. But still the fire licked his suit making him feel the heat without burning him. The firefighter came to him and said,

" We think we got them all but the manager who is outside said there is a 21 year old in room 34 and we can't reach her. She is on the top level."

As the last two words came out of his mouth Batman raced into action. He ran to the staircase and found it was the most on fire. He then looked up to see many loose poles hanging every where. He thought about using his grappling hook but he didn't want to risk it. He then heard a sharp scream. He knew the Justice League would be here any minute. Ever since Dick came back from the titans years ago he became a little more social and when he really did need help he would call the league and he did so before he got their, he knew it was going to be bad even for THE batman. But if he waited for the league it would be to late. At last minute he just went for it and shot his grappling hook up hooking on a pole. He tugged to see if it was sturdy and found that it was and started to easily clime up.

Once he made it up the fire was still bad a the top of the building which is where he was. But the fire was being put out at the bottom. He then looked for her room which was hard with the fire and all. As he was walking he heard another scream and followed it. He had no idea what this girl name is but he needed her to yell or something because the sound outside and the sound of fire burning the building down was not helping.

" I need you to say something I can't find you girl."

He heard nothing. But there was a faint nocking. He followed it and found it was coming from a room which is starting to go into more flames. He ran into it to find a girl with dark purple hair, and a old jacket. She looks like she was dumped into a pile of ash but she wasn't burned too bad. She just must of passed out from air loss. Batman looked at her he knew her. He though but he kept shacking his head as he picked her up bridal style. He pushed her hair back out of her face.

" Raven?"

**November 14, 2016**

**Watchtower, Med-Bay**

_' There was a boy with green skin. He is laughing but I hear nothing. Was he laughing at me? There were more people a robot/ man,and a boy wearing a mask. They all where laughing. I looked to my side to see a girl in a purple, who was making funny face. Than, the boy in green lightly hit my arm maybe asking me to laugh too? But why am I not laughing. Am a soulless person not thinking this funny? Is there something wrong with me? Who are this people? Who am I? _

Raven woke up with a gasp, " Ah" she said breathing heavy. Martian Manhunt ran to her side.

" I see you have awoken how are you feeling, Raven?"

'_Raven who's Raven. Raven as in the black bird or as in me? My name?'_

" Who's Raven?"

Martian Manhunter looked at her with a question look,

" Do you know who I am?"

" Martian Manhunter?"

He nodded and he laid her down gesturing for her to sleep and she did so.

**November 14, 2016**

**Watchtower, Meeting Room #1**

" Soo let me get this straight she does not know who she is. But she knows who we are?"

The Flash asked and Martian Manhunter nodded. Wonder Woman sat up straighter.

" Ok so is it from the fire?"

Wonder Woman asked. But Batman stood up and said,

" Possible but probably not because if she had her memory she would of got out of the fire instead of staying there using her powers. I think she loss her memory before the fire. But the fire started at the bottom of the building like something exploded and caused it to spread." He paused, " I think she got mad or upset and blew up the boiler room."

He said bluntly and emotionless but feel upset inside about what happened. First his son is missing and now his best friend lost her mind.**

" Ok but how do we get her memory back?"

Green Lantern asked.** They all looked toward Batman because he _is the worlds greatest detective..._

**Bad ending but hey I am trying loll...**

**Lets say Ravens close to Dick but not in love more like BFF loll**

**Dick missing whatt tell you later in story mhahah..**

**Hal Jordan is the GL**

**REVIEW**


End file.
